


once and for all

by master_ofthe_winds



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, In later chapters - Freeform, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, M/M, Multi, Overthinking, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Scarlet is alive, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_ofthe_winds/pseuds/master_ofthe_winds
Summary: The sun shines through the sakura branches, blinding Leo and making him squint; he sighs exhaustedly and looks around - no barren fields, no bandits, basically nothing that would be out of ordinary for this kingdom, and, mostly importantly for him, no clear objectives from Xander. He thinks he can hear someone call him out from far away, but when he gazes in the distance, it's no luck. Just what had his brother meant by 'foreign affairs' and what had Leo signed up for by accepting a single dance?Or: in which Leo dances with Takumi on a ball, gets sent on a diplomatic mission as well as manages to bring everyone together. A tale of three kingdoms, two princes, a common goal and many, many bonds.





	once and for all

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi-chapter fic ever, so please be so kind as to try to point my mistakes out. just to elaborate - f!corrin and azura are NOT related in this one, and, how i mentioned in the tags, scarlet is alive. i would estimate leo and takumi's ages as 17-20 here, and i'll try to include more character - and have more plot development - in later chapters. i don't have a posting schedule right now, and i doubt i will.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy! please be sure to comment because constructive criticism is more than welcome.

 Leo looks at himself in the mirror and huffs quietly, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed.

Honestly, no matter just how much he enjoyed formalwear, this kind of, erm… ballroom attire was never the one for him; being royalty, however, only pressured him further to own this kind of clothes. His lips are in a pout as he glances at his own, as some put it, lithe (it was not.) figure again – a dark, navy blue tuxedo with golden buttons, clips and a chain of his chronometer that disappears into his chest pocket on him, alongside with his feet clad in lovingly polished, greyish-black pointed-toe shoes with straps on them, and bringing his gaze back up at his face, he mentally thanks Camilla for letting him wear his headband again. The only con, he thinks, is the bowtie, that he, alas, had failed to fasten for the last approximately ten-fifteen minutes. Corrin, however, disrupts his thinking process.

‘Cheer up, brother!’ she flies into the room quickly, her eyes shining and a bright smile on her lips; she bothered to get a ballroom gown and, _thank the gods,_  some shoes on; beside her, Azura, dressed in her usual dancing clothes, smiles meekly. ‘It’s not every day we get a ball with both Hoshido and Nohr’s royalty and nobility mashed up together, you know? Don’t forget about Valla, though!’

His dear (adopted, he keeps thinking, even though he did grow up with her as his sweet older sibling) sister’s smile is infectious, as usual, and his lips betray him by giving Corrin a small smile in response, which makes the woman grin more. It hadn’t been a while since peace was brought back to these lands, with Ryoma and Xander being crowned Kings of Hoshido and Nohr respectively, and Corrin with Azura restoring the Kingdom of Valla on the other Kingdoms’ consensually ceded territories, yet all of the aforementioned rulers – and their families - believed it was better to keep up the country relationships by what Elise and Xander had called ‘icebreakers,’ or special events… like balls, for instance.

Which is just why he is currently struggling with a bowtie. Leo of Nohr, he thinks, defeated hundreds of foes with his trusty Brynhildr, yet unable to dress himself for an upcoming event. Brilliant.

‘I could, dear sister, if not for this mess of attire.’ he hums, a sound low in his throat, as his attention is being paid wholly to the bowtie around his neck. Only now does he notice it choking him slightly.

‘Here, let me.’ Azura reaches her hands out, and with a few quick motions and flicks of her wrists and hands, the source of Leo’s suffering and struggling for the past twenty minutes is done with. The young prince widens his eyes as his mouth opens and closes, his eyes full of confusion and his gaze stuck on his sister’s fiancée.

‘Thank you kindly, but how-‘

‘She’s a wonder, I know,’ Corrin keeps grinning and shoots her betrothed a loving gaze; Leo notes to try and tell her next time to _stop drooling so openly, you’re not alone, you know, at least get a room._ ‘Besides, Leo, maybe, _just maaaybe_ you could find yourself an, um, significant other at these balls? Some nice-looking lady? A hot guy? I don’t know whichever you’re into, but you should. The other day I was out with Camilla, and she said that if the time for her to become Queen came, she would actually leave all of the responsibilities to you and appoint you as King. She says you’ll be a far better ruler.’

Leo sputters. ‘First things first, sister – when the time comes, I can always rule by myself, or with my family and retainer’s support. Second-‘

_‘Wait, you’re into Niles?’_

Leo sputters again, coughing this time. ‘-things second, I will talk to Camilla about this and no _I’m not into Niles._ What I wanted to ask you is whether you are writing these horrid, cringy, cheesy romances again and have you been spending too much time around my said retainer lately to ask such questions?’

‘No I haven’t and, eh, I might have been in Niles’s company lately, indeed,’ she answers sheepishly as Leo opens his mouth and nods silently. ‘However, I am simply bothered for your future, dear brother. A lifelong partner would be convenient, and may soothe your loneliness. Xander has Laslow, Ryoma has Scarlet, and I have Azura. Haven’t a thought like that crossed your mind, ever?’

The youngest prince of Nohr shakes his head and bites his tongue. ‘Corrin, I must say… I am quite satisfied as I am.’

‘It takes time or never happens at all, dear Corrin. Let the boy make his own mind up when the time comes.’ Azura speaks up, letting Leo’s bowtie slip beneath her fingers, gazing up at both siblings. Her amber eyes are serene as usual, eyelids fluttering a little as she speaks quietly in a calm tone. Corrin purses her lips and nods shortly in acknowledgement, never breaking the eye contact with Leo. He bites his lower lip, averting his gaze, and truly tries thinking of settling down, marrying someone and spending his live with a peace of mind and a person he, er, admires beside him. It feels somewhat… strange, peculiar for him, as he had always thought of reigning with no one but his family and friends as the wind beneath his metaphorical wings; he must admit that he had thought of having a bond as nearly unbreakable as to exchange vows, yet he never reckoned of what would it feel like. He must say, he was quite, ah, new to such feelings. It would’ve been nice, perhaps, to love someone, yet he doesn’t want to think of that no more. Shooing his fears or insecurities away was an old habit of his, seemingly never going away; Leo thinks he has to change eventually.

‘Little princess? Azura? Leo?’ Xander’s voice rings timely from the other side of the closed door as he knocks on it gently, the sound rhythmless yet catchy.

‘We’re coming, Xander!’ his sister is back to her usual, cheery self, as she grins again and calls out from the little room all three of them were nested in. Azura smiles, too, seemingly content with her lover’s delight, as she snakes both of their fingers together; noticing that, Corrin blushes slightly and gives the songstress a small, but genuine smile as she holds her hand and thumbs at the palm. They then turn around, opening the door and leaving for the ballroom together, their chatting and its echoes fairly audible.

Leo stands in the doorway for a while, gazing at a wall, before realizing it’s time. He never felt lonelier, he thinks, opening the tall, wooden doors with relief carvings and golden string into a brand-new world of a shiny, crowded ballroom.

*

An orchestra playing in the back of the room is the first thing Leo notices.

No, he was never good at playing musical instruments, and neither did he enjoy the symphonies much; they sounded too phony or over-the-top for his ear, and while he had some waltz and dancing lessons when he was younger, they never really came to use. Hoshido and Nohr’s finest aristocrats and royals gathered around the ballroom, and while the people danced slowly to the beat, shiny and heavy-looking chandeliers are hanging from the tall walls, and Leo secretly wonders whether are they going to fall or not, and what would be the consequences; he thought he thinks too much, and of pure, illogical nonsense. He was right, in a way.

Elise is jamming with Sakura in a corner, both girls hiding from everyone’s eyes as they pulled each other in an embrace-turned-dance, swinging to the music slowly and blushing – only a blindman couldn’t see their flaming affection for each other, this was true. From the hushed whispers, flushed faces, their eagerness to see each other again, Leo first thought he was overanalyzing things til they made no sense again; time, alongside with the girls’ small kiss he witnessed, proved him wrong.

Ryoma is at the center of the dance floor with Scarlet, both of them dancing rhythmically, attracting eyes and whispers, everyone looking out for a word or two they could’ve exchanged, or a short yet potentially scandalizing brush of their limbs they could witness. Leo hates gossip, that’s for sure, but what he hates more is the ones releasing their hate through gossip. He didn’t believe that was a convenient stress relief method, and even if someone thought it so, they probably hadn’t thought of the consequences. He shakes his head bitterly in response to his thoughts.

Xander doesn’t dance with Laslow, not exactly; they stand and chat, with the retainer occasionally trying to flirt with his liege (and soon-to-be-fiancé, as Xander had told the other siblings, including Leo), with few aware of the dancer’s words’ seriousness; besides, Laslow ends up getting all flustered thank to Xander, anyway. Leo thinks it disgustingly sweet. (He finds it really adorable.) His brother’s good planning is one of the reasons the young prince looks up to him; Xander is thorough with how an event should go and what shall unfold, he doesn’t dance or display affection on public with his lover, and if some people like, maybe, Corrin or Camilla or Elise, or that Hinoka woman or the Hoshidan archer-prince _(what was his name again? Tacomeat? Taco-gee?)_ would have tried to live to their fullest, which would probably include public displays of affection on important events, Xander was thinking constantly of almost everything -  because of what it might do to the people’s opinions – the higher ones, not the gossipers. (In the back of his head, Leo thinks Xander tries to act more reserved on public with Laslow because he wants to keep the latter safe and sounds out of pure love, yet the thought vanishes as fast as it had appeared.)

Azura and Corrin dance, too, somewhere not too far off, and it was easy to tell they were having the time of their lives; lively smiles and laughter, the Queens of Valla dancing and singing and being, feeling alive, – Leo thinks that was one of the best things about his dear sister – she could bright everyone’s day up, she could reverse the moral damage or pressure usually thought beyond repair – and, surprisingly, Leo can’t hear or see anyone talking of them. Only after looking at his closer surroundings does he realize someone has been poking his shoulder.

‘Uh, hello?’ He turns around and sees a fairly familiar face with that unforgettable, pineapple-like hairstyle.

‘Prince… Takumi, am I correct?’

‘Yes.’ the Hoshidan’s face relaxes as he gives Leo a small smile that certainly doesn’t make the Nohrian prince’s stomach twist. Takumi is dressed to what Leo supposes is his nines, and he can’t call it a bad costume, actually; he’s dressed in a, if the Nohrian remembers it right, _yew-cahta? Yukata?_ Nevertheless, Leo thinks it definitely fits him. ‘Glad you remembered the name. Have you been exhausted with all these, uh, icebreakers, as you _Nohrian sc-_ I mean, Nohrians do?’

‘I must say I am. Besides, weren’t you supposed to grow out of this ‘’Nohrian scum’’ business during or afterwards the war?’

Takumi looks at him funnily. ‘I did. Excuse me, old habits die hard.’

Leo quirks an eyebrow up. Truly, habits are a barely forgettable thing; however, for a second, the young prince thinks he had, perhaps, had been too harsh on Taco… ahem, Takumi and the Hoshidan royal siblings in general. Everyone seemed to get along truly well, as Leo saw it, and the other prince was just trying his best to be friendly, yet why, just why couldn’t he do the same? It’s as if some sheer force, or something inside of him had made him turn away from the single thought of peace or happiness between the two nations. Thinking of when Corrin had spoken with him and briefly mentioned their older sister’s words…

_The other day I was out with Camilla, and she said that if the time for her to become Queen came, she would actually leave all of the responsibilities to you and appoint you as King. She says you’ll be a far better ruler._

_You’ll be a far better ruler._

_A better ruler._

_Ruler._

For a second, Leo doubts this. How can he, a bitter, sardonic man with seemingly no belief in a better future – neither its existence nor his capabilities of making it – be a ruler? When Xander, who strived to fill in the void, please Garon and be a good King, cardinally changed his point of view and stood up for what he thought was right, Leo truly admired his older brother even more; having the guts to change something inside of you, to change, for gods’ sake, and operate a kingdom peacefully was something Xander was, apparently, perfect at. Leo doesn’t believe he would be able to do the same, he doesn’t trust himself to maintain peace in security for both nations, he only hopes to change himself, to be greater than he already is…

'Um, sorry? Are you okay? You’re, uh, pale.’ Only then does Leo realize he had been spacing out, gaze stuck on something behind Takumi. He blinks and looks at the other prince, the latter’s face showing genuine concern, which somehow makes Leo’s stomach turn and he feels a bit sick.

‘Ah, it’s me who is sorry. I… didn’t mean to concern you.’ Leo looks away sheepishly, suddenly forgetting all the etiquette lessons he had suffered through throughout his life, ‘So, did you need something? Was there something you wanted to address?’

‘I… am not sure,’ the Hoshidan’s gaze is seemingly stuck on Leo’s face as he swallows hard and clenches his fists. There’s a yet another pause before the people around them gather in pairs, and it takes the blonde a while to realize that _everyone’s dancing,_ and it takes him even more time before he finds out he had actually said that aloud, to which Takumi responds with reaching his hand out to Leo and quirking his eyebrow up. ‘Would you be so kind as to dance with me? No fears, Prince Leo, it is just for the etiquette.’

Leo’s head is swimming; think of the consequences, he tells himself, and tries analyzing the situation as quickly as he can without overthinking – if he accepts the dance, rumor will have it they both have a strong attachment to each other (he barely even wanted to think of that, the dressing room has been enough for him for tonight), but then again, it will be alright as long as it’s not true, and it would be a great show of the newly-formed Nohrian-Hoshidan peaceful relationship, so…

The blonde prince squeezes Takumi’s hand, and the latter prince smiles brightly.

‘I’ll take the lead, if you are alright with it.’ Leo nods as Takumi’s hand grips his waist tightly, and he definitely doesn’t blush; if he does, he blames it on his usual lack of such physical contact throughout the years. He doesn’t fancy dancing much, yet he does it… for etiquette, of course. The Nohrian puts his hand on Takumi’s shoulder, slightly clenching the fabric of his light orange yukata as he exhales and looks the other prince in the eye. The Hoshidan is smiling coyly, simply out of politeness, he reminds himself; they dance slowly, Leo trying his best not to stumble or do anything that would seem unnatural. A few minutes into the dance they both relax and almost lean into each other’s touch, balancing with their movements matching - Takumi steps forwards, and Leo steps backwards, they keep twirling in squares, their eyes shimmering with mirth; it felt like fire around him, an electric spark in the air, a brilliance of these simple yet enjoyable movements, until…

_Leo steps on Takumi’s toe._

The Hoshidan doesn’t seem to notice it at first, and when he does, he gives Leo an understanding look; by that time, the Nohrian is barely containing his panic, yet somehow, he manages to cough, avert his gaze, and speak.

‘Pardon me. Two left feet.’

Takumi opens his mouth and nods silently; when he purses his lips again, both of them get back on track, adjusted to the new tempo. Despite the constant spinning, Leo notices a lot of other nobles and royals stopping dancing, even though the music hasn’t ceased just yet, and it confuses him for a second – he doesn’t get much time for it, however, as Takumi’s grip tightens and they both dance quickly and with more passion, the sounds of Leo’s boots’ and Takumi’s sandals’ heels echoing in the enormous ballroom.

Only when the orchestra finishes its song do both of them realize, that, well… most of the people had been watching them for the past approximately three to five minutes. Leo swallows hard and looks at the Hoshidan, who is just as dazed and confused as he is – they can definitely see Xander and Ryoma with their future consorts clapping and smiling somewhere nearby, and it makes both princes cringe.

 _‘We have made a mess,’_ Takumi whispers in horror, frozen with his hand in Leo’s and the other one on the blonde’s waist as the Nohrian nods at him.

*

‘I see you have made an acquaintance, Leo?’ Xander asks him openly, his lips in a genuine, small smile that is exactly the antonym of whatever is plastered on Leo’s face. The latter thought he needed to be way more reserved, as he’s pretty sure the gossip is still going to bug him, and if Corrin _and_ Niles team up on writing something both awfully sentimental as well as above the PG rating, he will actually scream.

‘We have danced for the sake of etiquette and pure manners, brother.’ Leo averts his gaze as horror keeps dawning on him. ‘Besides, I have thought it a good way of showing and proving the newly-established Hoshido-Nohr relationship.’

‘Relationship?’ Camilla appears as if out of the blue, tucking a lock behind her ear and winkjng at her little brother. Leo doesn’t find himself able to tolerate any of happening no more, and he loses it – he buries his face, now as flush as his favorite sort of tomatoes, in his hands and lets out a low yet loud groan.

‘There is no such relationship between us, Camilla, please. You must understand this – I beg you, making up with an ex-enemy is a nice diplomatic and peacekeeping method, is it not?’

‘A peacekeeping method, is it?’ Xander echoes, gazing away and furrowing his brows; it takes him a minute or so of complete silence, and he suddenly turns back to his siblings, his eyes shining. ‘According to King Ryoma, the Hoshidans had accepted your dance gladly, as they had thought the exact same thing you were implying, and they are more likely to trust us now. And if you keep having such ideas which pay off, brother, there is something… we can do.’

‘Huh? What do you mean by that?’ the prince finally gazes up at his older brother, confused even more. Xander smirks at him.

‘You just might aid us keeping this newly-founded peace, Leo.’


End file.
